Love On The Run
by MsSupreme
Summary: what would you do if you were on the run from a murderous mad man, whos killed your parents and all those close to you and is now after you? would you go it alone or bring in some help, be it on purpose or accident? RxS AxR rate and review please
1. Chapter 1

"come on roxas" i yelled, roxas was trailing behind, he injury was begining to take effect, but so were mine, we would have to stop soon

"im coming sora just go!" roxas yelled, catching up slowly, we ignored the pain of our injuries and kept running, roxas had a bullat wound to the shoulder, i had a knife wound to the upper arm, he doesnt know, i dont want to worry him "i think weve lost him" roxas panted, slowin to a walk, his good hand resting over his injury, i stopped and turned to him, gently brushing his hand of his shoulder

"let me look" i said calmly, but firmly, roxas nodded and dropped his bag on the floor, gently and pulled his top of, the wound wasnt bad, hes had much worse, there was a small hole in his shoulder blade, the skin around it shredded and bleeding

"can you get the bullet out?" roxas asked, i had a proper look, the bullet wasnt to deep in

"yeah but it may be best if you lay down" i suggested, roxas nodded and slumpped to the floor before laying down, i flexed my injured arm, making sure it was still ok, i still had feeling so ill be fine, i gently applied pressure to the wound, roxas whinced "sorry" i whispered, he nodded, i gently stuck my finger in, roxas hissed in pain, i whiced, i hated causing my brother pain, even if it was helping, i dug my finger deep, ignoring roxass scream of pain, i felt the bullet under my finger and dug deeper til my finger was under the bullet, i quickly looked at roxas, his face was scrunched with pain, his eyes teary, i quickly pulled my finger out, brining the bullet with it, roxas screamed "sorry but its out" i said sadly, he sighed

"no worries sora" he sighed, his eyes still watery, he hadnt noticed that some had fell down the side of his face and onto the dirt below him, i grabbed the bullet and flicked it in a random direction before slinging my own back of and unzipping it, i looked through all my cloths, my weapons and finally found the medi-kit, i opened the box, it was running on empty now, me and roxas had been injured alot in the last 5 years, i grabbed the tcp and a bandage

"sorry but this is gonna sting" i sighed, roxas saw the bottle and shuddered, i gently put some tcp on a cotton bud and dabbed the wound, roxas hissed more and more, the more i dabbed, once i was sure it was done and wrapped a bandage around it, tightly "your done" i smiled, roxas smiled happily and sat up, slinging his tshirt back on

"damn hes never gonna stop is he?" roxas asked, hurt in his eyes

"no i guess, not till were dead like our parents" i sighed, my own eyes filling with hurt, roxas sighed and patted my shoulder

"well get through this, weve survived 5 years" roxas smiled

"i wouldnt say we have roxas, look at our bodies" i sighed, thinking about all the scars that cover both our bodies "that and how many kids our age know how to work firearms?" i asked sadly

"i guess your right, but atleast its not just one of us, insted its two" roxas smiled slightly

"true id be dead without you" i chuckled

"same, your the medic" roxas smiled

"you bet your ass i am" i smiled "even though were running out of supplies" i sighed, roxas echoed that

"weres the next town?" he asked, i quickly thought, i was good at geography

"ahhh twilight town" i smiled

"right well have to camp here tonight then" roxas sighed, i nodded

"yeah we will" i sighed, i quickly glanced at my watch, gettin a shooting pain in my arm, when roxas was alseep ill have to sort that out, it was 2:15pm, i sighed, still daytime, i layed my bag down and carfully rested my head on it, dont need my guns goin of, might attract him, and we dont need that, roxas copyed my movments and layed beside me

"wonder if mom and dad are proud of us?" roxas wondered, looking into the sky

"who knows roxy" i sighed, the pain getting worse quickly, i gulped back a whice and hiss

"i think they would be, yaknow for not giving up and all" roxas sighed

"hmmm i guess" i smiled, pain slippin into my voice, this cant be the injury on my arm, i must have another somwhere, i relaxed and tried to find the source of pain, all in all i couldnt

"you ok sora?" he asked, looking worriedly at me

"yeah" i lied, pain setting into my voice, roxas nodded and turned back to the sky, i bent my legs and a sharp pain shot up my body, i screamed loudly, scaring roxas, the bird flew out the trees in a scare

"sora! whats up?" roxas asked, mega worried now, i flattened my legs, another sharp pain, i screamed again, the pain was excruciating, i bent my legs once more, screaming again, but not as loudly, i ripped my jeans of from the knees down, and i saw why, right in the side of my left knee cap was a bullet wound, right under the bone, my eyes had watered "oh shit sora" roxas gasped, having a look at the wound, his eyes catchin the blood on my top, he ripped my sleeve of to reveal my gash it my upper arm "sora why didnt you say anything?" roxas asked

"didnt wanna worry ya" i chuckled, pain was the only thing in my voice now, roxas sighed, his face pained as he looked at my knee, i could feel my heart beating in my knee and arm, aswel as my chest, it was painful

"ill try to sort it out" roxas sighed, i nodded, i heard some shuffleing and grunching behind us, my hand grabbed my bag and unzipped it, ready to shoot if needs be, i turned to the area of noise, it was getting closer, my hand slid over my handgun, and i got ready to draw it at short notice, the shuffling was behind the last bush now, roxas had froze beside me, eyes wide and frightened, i will not let him get anymore hurt than what he is now, i gritted my teeth as the somthing jumped through the bushes, a blur of sandy yellow came to a halt infront of me, it was a dog, it had black floppy ears and a thin black tail, its fur was a bright sandy yellow colour, the dog barked loudly a few times before laying beside me, my hand slid of the gun and i kept it unzipped, and turned my attention back to my knee, roxas had the tcp out, and some bandages and a cotten bud, this goin to hurt, the dog yelped slightly, i patted his head before looking at his collar, it said 'pluto, resuce dog'

"so plutos what you doin out in the middle of a forest?" i smiled, stroking his head

"looking for people who are injured" a calm, husky voice said, my hand shot back into my bag, i dint draw my gun, i turned to see a tall redhead, i dont mean ginger i mean bright fucking red, as in blood red, but it highlighted his toxic green eyes and the teardrop tattoos underneath them, his eyes were worried and cautious, he walked through the bushes , he was wearing blue jeans and a black tshirt, he bend beside us "let me look" he said calmly, my hand tightened on my gun

"look were fine just go away" i growled, we didnt need anyone else to be dragged into our shit, the redhead looked at me, clearly shocked

"how can you be fine? me and my partner heard you screaming a mile away" the redhead asked

"look ive had worse and im still here so GO!" i growled, my hand slightly pulling on the gun, ill threaten him to leave if i have to

"just let me look, im a medic" he sighed, i glared and he glared back

"sora just let him, hes gonna be better than me" roxas sighed, i looked over to him, and nodded

"fine" i spat

"thankyou" he sighed "so whos injured?" he asked

"both of us but soras worse" roxas explained

"lets look at you then first blondie" the redhead smiled, i rolled my eyes

"its roxas" roxass growled

"ok roxas im axel" he smiled "lets see it then" he asked, roxas nodded and pulled his top of, revealing his chest and stomach, which were covered in scars, his shoulder was bandaged from earlier, axel gasped

"told ya weve had worse" i sighed, axel ignored me and removed the bandage from roxass shoulder

"this is...and unusual injury" axel muttered, roxas shot me a paniced glance "but its all sorted who did it?" axel asked

"me" i grolwed, axel looked at me

"im impressed" he sighed "now you" he demanded, i held my arm out and pointed to my knee, axel looked them both over, his eyes getting more and more suspicious, i could tell by the look in his eyes, he knew what caused these injuries "ok then ill call riku" he sighed flippin out his phone, he walked away slightly, we could only hear his part

"yeah i found them" he sighed "ones got more serious injuries than the other" he added "no not animal attacks" he sighed "yes that kind of injury" he sighed "ok see ya soon" axel sighed before flippin his phone shut "he will be here in about 5 minutes, just getting some stuff" axel explained, crouching beside me, checking my knee, i didnt whince when he applied pressure "how did you get these?" he asked

"no of your buisness" i snarled, axel glared at me

"well these look like-!" he was cut of by somone yelling

"yo axel" another calm, husky voice yelled, my hand automatically gripped my gun as i turned to the source of the voice, a man with long silver hair and striking green eyes was walking through the bushs, he was wearing the same as axel "found ya" he chuckled

"well sora, roxas meet my partner riku" axel smiled, standing up, me and roxas nodded, my hand slid of my gun and out my bag

"right so lets see whats happened" riku sighed, placing a bag on the ground, it had a '+' on it, riku looked at roxass first "hmmm i see what you mean" riku muttered before looking at my wounds, he swallowed slightly at mine, i hadnt looked, it was a giant hole in my knee, the skin around it was burnt and shredded, and bleeding quite badly "so boys whos been shooting at you?" riku asked, roxas looked paniced, i kept my face composed

"no point asking they refuse to tell" axel sighed, riku sighed

"well i can fix these up your lucky you wont have to go to hospital" riku smiled as he opened the bag, revealing a selection of things, he handed axel some stuff "you sort out roxas ill fix sora" riku suggested, axel nodded and began to clean and stitch roxass shoulder, roxas whinced with each stitch, axel saying soothing things to him, riku was cleaning my arms, luckly it wouldnt need to be stitched, but i think the knee one will, he bandaged my shoulder up and began to clean my knee up, i held back my hiss of pain "this is gonna hurt" riku warned

"i know" i sighed furiously, he dug his finger in my knee, i shut my eyes tightly and leveled my breathing, the pain was horriable, but i didnt scream or whince, once the pain stopped i opened my eyes, riku was holding the bullet inbetween his fingers, probably trying to tell what kind of bullet it was, i know, it was a handgun bullet, riku flicked it away

"lay down" riku demanded, i nodded and layed down, flattening my leg, whincing at the pain that shot through me "this IS gonna hurt" riku warned again, i nodded as he prepared his needle and thread, i closed my eyes and relaxed my body, i felt one of rikus hands rest on my thiegh, i felt him slid it down my leg, it sent a shiver through my body, then i felt him pinch both sides of the wound, i whinced slightly, my hands began digging into the ground as riku stiched it shut, it was a odd kind of pain, it felt familiar really, i scrunched my eyes shut further to the point of pain, my hands holding fistfuls of dirt and earth, my breathing was still calm and level though "done" riku sighed, i smiled and sat up, opening my eyes, my vision was blurred but cleared up quickly, i looked over at roxas, his face pained, i averted his gaze, i neeed to be strong for the both of us now

"thankyou" i sighed, trying to keep my voice level as riku bandaged my leg

"no problem its our job" riku smiled, now i could see it was up close, it was dazzeling, it took my breath away really "so where you heading next?" riku asked

"twilight town" i replied

"oh thats where were goin you want a lift?" axel asked, looking eager, me and roxas looked at eachother, i knew roxas wanted one, so i turned to riku

"yeah please" i sighed and i struggled to my feet, grabbing my bag, still not zipping it up though, roxas stood beside me, his bag over his good shoulder, riku and axel smiled calmly at us as they lead the way to there truck, weve done it again, weve put more people in danger, when will we learn? 


	2. Chapter 2

we followed them down the hillside, roxas had one of my arms wrapped around his shoulder, i told him i could walk, but he worries to much about me, im stronger than he thinks i am

"were here" axel smiled, me and roxas looked ahead and saw pluto sat beside a white van, on the side it said 'woodland resuce'

"roxas i can walk" i smiled, roxas smiled back and released my arm, i stood properly, ignoring the pain that shot through my leg, axel opened the doors at the back of the van

"you can rest in here" axel smiled, we nodded and jumped in the back, where there were 2 beds that rested ontop of somedraws and cabinets, roxas claimed the one on the right, so i carfully jumped on the left, i layed my bag against the wall, and layed down, i hadnt even noticed that axel has closed the doors, leaving the back in a cooling darkness, i felt both riku and axel shuffle in the front and start the engine

"you both can sleep if ya want its a good few hours till twilight town" riku said calmly

"thanks been a while since i slept in a proper bed" roxas sighed happily, laying down and closing his eyes

"yeah thanks" i sighed before doing the same as my twin, i know i should be more thankful than this, but there in danger, everyone who helped us in the past ended up dead, so you can probably guess why im not pleased about hitching a lift of these lads, but what choice do we have, i have a buggered knee, oh for a few days anyway, the darkness slowly stole me away into a worrysome sleep, full of pain and suprisingly hope...

..."what we gonna do?" a deep husky voice muttered, is that axel?

"i havent a clue buddy" a smooth husky voice sighed, is that riku?

"we cant leave them riku" the first sighed, so the other was riku, which ment that one talking now is axel

"i know but we cant force them to stay either" riku sighed, are they on about me and roxas? i heard axel sigh

"true but we have to try i mean there our age and look at them" axel sighed, clearly worried, riku sighed also

"i know theres somthing were clearly missing here i mean they had gun wounds? and the scars dont help" riku grumbled

"yeah theyve been through some rough shit" axel grumbled

"yeah" riku sighed

"so we gonna try?" axel asked

"no harm in trying" riku chuckled "that and you want the blonde" riku laughed, WHAT! axel want my brother?

"so what if i do" axel growled "i think he likes me?" axel muttered, roxas really is not smart, even i could tell he likes him

"maybe he does, who knows" riku chuckled

"what about you riku you like the brunette dont ya?" axel said smugly, WHAT! riku likes me? oh dear god

"i dont know yet" riku sighed, ok so i can still save him, maybe not axel but i can save riku

"i bet ya 10 munny you do" axel suggested

"your on" riku laughed and thats the last i heard before blacking out again into a world of even more worry and happiness?...

...i was being shaken? why? i slowly opened my eyes to have my eyes locked with worried green ones, even though they were worried they reminded me of polished emeralds

"uhhhh" i moaned as riku jumped of me, i sat up my head spinning slightly, it had been a while since i slept in a bed, i still wasnt used to it

"where here" riku smiled, roxas was giving me a worried glance, axel was looking at me suspiciously and riku was smiling calmly

"ok thanks for the lift" i sighed jumping of the bed and grabbing my bag, roxas did the same and riku hopped out the van, followed by us, the pain in my knee had stopped for now "so we will be of thanks for the lift" i sighed whilst closing the doors to the van and turning to riku and axel, who were looking at me strangely, i raised an eyebrow "what?" i asked

"its nothing" axel muttered, i nodded

"well we best be off huh sora" roxas muttered, my eyes locked with his and i knew he didnt want to leave but he knew he had to

"yeah we had" i sighed

"you dont have do ya?" axel asked, i became confused then i remembered my 'dream' which i now suspect to have actually been them talking

"why dont we?" roxas asked, hope in his voice, i sighed and rolled my eyes and shook my head, i had a look at our surroundings, it looked like we were near twilight town clock tower, i looked to my left and saw a icecream stall, it had a sign outside saying 'sea salt icecream' oh that sounds tempting, i havent had sea salt in ages, well 5 years, i shook my head and looked to my right and gulp, i saw bright pink, long wavy hair, a pair of clouded blue eyes locked with mine, they filled with wicked joy, his hand slid in his pocket

"roxas" i said urgently

"what?" he asked, i knew he had turned to me or he would be in the same state i was

"get riku and axel out of here" i growled

"why?" roxas asked, i knew he still hadnt turned and i couldnt turn on him or he would win

"marluxia!" i growled, roxas gasped and felt him turn, my hand had been working into my bag and was slowly pullin out my handgun "get. them. out!" i growled

"what about you?" roxas sobbed

"ill be fine save axel and riku" i growled, marly smiled wickedly at me as his hand slowly slid out his pocket, revealing a handgun, mine was already out, he shot at me and i rolled out the way, laying my body against the a wall, away from the van, out of marlys view

"you and your little freinds are fucked" marly sang, i gritted my teeth, i felt somone land beside me, i turned to meet marlys evil smile, i shot him in the arm, he gasped before he could do anything i kicked him in the nuts, i saw roxas push riku and axel into the front of the van and him climbin in the back, i looked down on marluxia who was clutching his balls and glaring at me, i kicked him in the head before running towards the van, roxas opened the door i jumped in but before roxas had the chance to close the doors a sharp pain shot through me, i screamed

"SORA!" roxas yelled, draggin me into the van

"DRIVE!" i demanded, pain in my voice, and the van roared into life

"sora you ok?" roxas asked urgently as the van began to drive

"where are we goin?" axel asked, panic in his voice

"ANYWHERE OTHER THAN HERE!" i screamed out of fury and pain, my back was throbbing from the bullet wound, the van picked up speed and i was slowly blacking out

"sora where are you hurt?" roxas asked, panic and worry in his voice, it was getting darker slowly

"my...back" i gasped before blacking out again...

...oh my god! am i dead? did marly finally win? oh my back hurts so damn much, so im not dead then, cos if i was dead i wouldnt be in this much pain

"sora can you hear me?" somone asked, panic in there voice, i groaned and i heard two sighs of relief, i opened my eyes and they once again locked with worried green ones that belonged to riku, yet again

"can you feel anything?" riku asked and he moved back abit

"nothin other than the shooting pain in my back" i groaned and i sat up, which forced riku to sit in my lap, both of us blushed at the postition and riku quickly jumped of, i could feel somthing trickling down my lower back "i can feel it" i sighed, riku moved behin me

"take you top of so i can get a better look" riku demanded, i nodded and carfully took my top of, i wasnt nervous really, i mean yeah i body had its fair share of scars, i had more than roxy as i always protected him over myself, i felt rikus cool hands on my back, it was nice, but not in a medical way? "ok this isnt as bad as i thought but the bullet is still inside and it needs stitches" riku muttered

"do it" i sighed, i didnt have to see rikus face to see it was shocked, as i saw axels face, it was the images of pure shock

"sora you do realises i have nothing to numb it with?" riku asked

"i know but youve seen all my scars so i have high pain resistance so just do it please!" i begged at the point of tears, i was crumbling for some reason, axel was looking at me sadly, like he knew what what going on in my head, was my face that easy to read?

"ok" riku sighed "axel could you?" riku asked, axel nodded before smiling sadly at me, i sighed shakily, i had to remain strong, i noticed that roxas was nowhere to be seen "your very brave you know" riku muttered

"why am i?" i asked, shock in my voice

"you defended me and axel when were nothing more than strangers, and then you took the blow for us all" riku explained, i could tell he was smiling slightly, i heard axel

"here ya go im gonna go check on roxas" axel muttered before running of somwhere

"im not brave im stupid" i sighed, rikus hands slid up to my shoulders

"why are you stupid?" he asked, his voice right beside my ear

"because i had a clear kill shot back there and i didnt take it, im a coward who cant even protect his own blood let alone anyone else" i sighed, saddness and despair creeping into my voice, tears began to fall from my eyes and ran down my cheeks, i let out a sob and i heard riku shuffle behind me, he sat infront of me and i bowed my head, which he just tilted back up, his face was so sad

"that doesnt make you a coward sora, it means your not a murder" he sighed, his hands cupping my face and wiping away my tears

"but i cant even protect roxas" i sighed

"why cant you?" riku asked

"have you seen his body, the day marluxia stole our parents from us i vowed to never let anyone harm roxas, and look at him, i broke that vow" i explained, my face becoming ashamed, the pain in my back had stopped completely now

"sora you have to accept that roxas will get hurt, but you kept him alive all these years" riku smiled slightly, so roxas did explain the situation to them, makes my life easier

"i guess" i sighed, averting his gaze, i felt his thumbs begin to stroke my face, my face leaned into his hands slightly, my eyes returned to his

"lets get your back sorted then well sort your emotions out" he smiled, i smiled slightly and nodded, he smiled nack and his hands gently slid of my face and he went to my back again "oh" riku gasped

"what?" i asked

"we have some numbing stuff" riku chuckled, i sighed happily

"thankgod" i sighed happily, riku chuckled before i felt a small prick of pain in my back, i instantly became numb on my back and i smiled thankfully

"this makes life easier sit still" riku demaned

"ok" i smiled and i stayed perfectly still whilst riku worked on my back, sorting it out, my mind relaxed and my emotions took over, helping me understand the emotional side of all this, it had been so long since i had listened to my emotions and let them make things easier to understand, i could feel rikus hands on my back, they were nice and cool and send shivers through me, even though his hands were cold my body felt so hot and hazy, i dont know why? it had been so long since i had listened to my emotions, i had been driven by my determination to surive and pushed aside anything that threatened that.

"im done sora" riku said happily, i nodded and sighed happily as his hands slid of my back, leavin a cold trail down my back, it made my body hotter and even more hazy, i couldnt understand it, was i ill?

"thanks" i smiled as i stood up, slingin my shirt back on and turning to riku, who was packing the stuff away

"no problem like i said you saved me and axels lifes" riku chuckled before closing the bag and turning to me, his face had lit up because of his smile, his eyes were sparkling in the twilighted shine, all in all he looked fucking gorgeous

"well im not heartless" i smiled, my cheeks flamming red the more i looked at him

"ahh ture your not" he smiled, more as he walked past me and lent against the nearest tree, one foot raised to the tree, his arms folded over his chest, the sight of him made my body hotter and the hazy thicken, and then it hit me, like a ton of brick, i liked riku! and im pretty sure he knew it, no on acted like that unless they were flirting, but i havent listened to my emotions for 5 years, ive forgotten, what was the old saying my mom used to say?

"follow your heart went lost in the dark"

i smiled slightly thinkin over her words to me and roxas, i dont think he remembers it, but i sure do, and thats what ill do, its been 5 ears but im not amateur, i took a deep breath and slowly walked over to riku, who wore a puzzled look on his perfect face, i stood directly infront of him, i took another breath before standin on my toes and pressing my lips to his soft ones, it only lasted a brief second but i felt electricity run through me and into him, i pulled away and averted his gaze

"sorry" i whispered before gulping, when he didnt say anything for about 3 minutes, i looked up at his face, his eyes were wide, the usual sparkling green had became cloud, his cheeks were rose red which highlighted his skin perfectly, his lips parted slightly, all in all a state of pure shock, i gulped and was ready to run when his lips closed and formed a smile that only made him even more gorgeous, his eyes darkened slightly and became a foggy moss green, insted of emerald green, he grabbed my waist and pulled me against him, i blushed madly, his free hand trailed up my chest, round my neck and rested on the back of my head, the movement sent a shiver through my body, causing the heat and hazy in my body to increase, and now i understood the heat and the hazy, it was lust, he leaned closer, stopping leaving inches between our lips, my hearts pounded in my ears

"im not" he whispered slyly against my lips before pressing his soft lips to mine, my body exploded, my blood quickened, my heart pounded and the haze became almost solid and the heat became unbareable, my eyes slid closed as i shyly responded to his kiss, now hes in danger, even more so now, but i dont care, its feels so nice to be loved again, it feels just so right 


	3. Chapter 3

how could i be so selfish, i had dragged riku into this, and im sure roxas was draggin axel into this, if they didnt get any training they would be killed

"whats up sora?" riku asked, i was still layed against him on the tree, his arms around my waist, my were resting on his chest, i could hear his heart, it was soothing and comforting to me

"im selfish" i sighed, i didnt need to look up to see rikus frown

"why?" riku asked

"cos ive dragged you into danger now" i sighed, riku sighed and wrapped his arms around my shoulders protectivly, i rested my head on his chest

"its ok sora me and axel arent amaturs" riku whispered, i turned my head up to him, raising an eyebrow in question

"what?" i asked

"we used to take shooting lessons, well actually still do" riku smiled, my mouth took the shape of a 'o'

"so you know how to work a gun?" i asked, riku nodded "well that makes my job 10x more easier" i smiled, riku just laughed

"im glad" riku smiled "more time for us" riku smirked, double meaning in his words, i blushed and hid my face in his chest, riku just chuckled and kissed my hair "i wont rush you" he whispered in my hair, that made me smile, i slowly tilted my head up and smiled

"thankyou" i smiled

"no worries" he smiled back, i went on my toes and quickly kissed him

"so show me how good you are" i smiled, rikus eyes widened and he blushed, i mentaly face palmed myself "i ment with a gun" i chuckled, riku became more embarrest but nodded, i walked over to my backpack and pulled out a magnum and handed it to him, i walked over to one of the trees and pointed the the lightest part on the tree "hit there" i smiled, riku nodded and fired, the bullet landed right where it should do, i smiled "ok so you are quite good" i smirked, he chuckled

"well i have been trained" riku smiled

"i was self taught" i smiled

"i guessed" riku frowned

"whats bothering you?" i asked, as i walked over

"this whole situation, its a bit much for money isnt it?" riku asked, i sighed, i thought the same, but there more to it than that

"i thought so too, but marluxia has mental issues and likes to kill things" i explained

"oh dear" riku sighed

"tell me about it" i sighed

"no offence im amazed you survived 5 years" riku said calmly

"i am too actually, but ill do anything to keep us alive, i wont let him win" i growled, some things i aint proud of though, riku nodded

"i admire your bravery" riku smiled

"i admire it too" i chuckled, riku smiled

"im sure most people would sora" riku said happily, i smiled, then thought of all the people that thought we were dumb

"thanks most people think were dumb" i sighed

"whys that?" riku asked

"cos we refused police help" i explained

"whys that?" riku asked

"cos we didnt want them to die for our problems, me and roxas had been brought up to defend ourselfs" i explained, riku nodded

"well it is dumb but its what you were brought up to do" riku smiled, i smiled and nodded and headed to my bag, riku gave me a confused look as i looking in my bag, i pulled out a simple rifle and handed it to him

"lets see how good you are" i smiled, riku chuckled and nodded, he held the gun in his hands and aimed at a tree he fired 3 times into the tree

"bet its a triangle" riku said smugly, i smirked and walked over to the tree, and sure enough the 3 bullets, if you joined them up, made a triangle

"im impressed, your making this easy for me" i smiled, riku laughed and held the rifle loosely in his left hand, his right hand was on his hip, i was tempted to pounce him then and there but the fact i heard a scream and a gun shot cut me of, mine and rikus head turned to its direction "thats roxas" i said calmly, rikus eyes widened and filled with a mixture of horror, shock and worry

"hes here?" riku asked, i nodded and grabbed my bag, i turned to riku, who was holding the rifle properly now

"stay here" i said bluntly, riku shook his head "stay here and live, come and die" i warned, rikus eyes widened but he nodded, i smiled and ran in the direction of the scream and shot, i stopped in my tracks when i heard marluxias familiar laugh, i stood behind and tree and readied my shotgun

"why are you doin this?" axel asked, horror in his voice

"cos i can and there a disgrace" marluxia chuckled

"why are they a disgrace?" axel asked

"because before they came along our family was very, VERY respected, then they came along and decided to change that" marluxia spat, i sighed quietly, marluxia always like to tell the story of why he wanted to kill us before he killed whoever he told, well not today!

"how could they change that?" axel demanded

"because they are both gay!" marluxia spat, a sighed slipped my lips

"what!" axel yelled "your trying to kill them cos there gay! are you fucking mental?" axel demanded furiously, yes axel yes he is, so dont test him please!

"no im not mental" marluxia cackled, wasnt helping him when he says hes not crazy "but they still need to die, and so do you and that riku boy" marluxia laughed, i growled, and got ready to jump and shoot

"what exactly have we done?" axel asked, marluxia laughed and i heard him cock his gun, my eyes widened as i stood from behind me tree, to see the scene, marluxias back was to me, and axel had roxas in his arms tightly, roxas had a bullet wound in his chest, i aimed my gun at marluxia leg, none had noticed me yet, i had to wait for the perfect moment

"cos youve seen to much im affraid" marluxia laughed, axel glared furiously and held roxas closer to his chest, roxas was breathing heavily, i saw marluxia aim his gun at axel, i growled and fired my gun at the back of his legs, marluxia buckled and axel gasped, i ran round and infront of axel and roxas, i quickly checked roxass pulse, he was ok but not for much longer

"go to riku and get him help" i demanded, axel nodded, his eyes thanking me before he ran, i aimed my gun back at marluxia, who was gripping the back of his leg, laughing "fucking crazy person" i spat before shooting his other leg, marluxia gasped and gripped it tightly, his face covered in pain

"well your aims better now" marluxia chuckled, i cocked my gun

"shut it" i growled

"did i do somthing to offend you?" marluxia laughed, i walked over to him and kicked him in the temple, he yelped and fell to the floor, i aimed my gun at his head "so you really going to shoot me sora?" marluxia asked seriously, keeping my eyes locked with his all the time, if he thinks ill for it twice hes wrong

"yes" i spat, his eyes widened, 5 years ago when he first came for me and roxas, i got him in this same position, only last time when he asked it me, i shook my head and lowered my gun, he snatched it of me and shot my legs "ive had enough of you marluxia" i growled

"oh well shoot me then, i cant exactly go anywhere" marluxia chuckled, i glared further at the pink haired man infront of me, i pushed the barrel of my gun right against his forhead, marluixas eyes seemed to flicker with fear for a brief moment, before becoming sly, i didnt understand why until i got a terrible pain in my side, i screamed and collaped to the floor, my hand gripping my injury, i looked to my left side to see a swish hunting knife stuck in me, my side was bleeding badly, i would pull the knife out, but that would worsen things further, my eyes watered but they didnt fall, i wouldnt let them, i couldnt, i had to be strong, marluxia laughed and grabbed my gun, aiming it at me "still not strong enough to pull the trigger huh" marluxia spat, humour in his voice though

"ill never kill you, why would i do that when im sure everyone in jail would love to see a guy with such a girly face, a girly figure and pink hair" i growled through the pain "youll be broken by the end of the month once everyones got round you" i added furiously, marluxia glarled at me and put the gun to my stomach, he had done this once before with a handgun, hurt like hell, but this is a shotgun, if he fires ill be done for, i gulped slightly

"hmm so you know what will happen if i fire huh?" marluxia laughed, i glared, my hand tightening on the swish knife in my side

"course i do, ill fucking die" i spat, marluxia smiled cruely at me, i gritted my teeth and gripped the handle of the knife tightly before pulling it out, i screamed loudly, i felt my side bleed quicker, marluxias eyes were wide with shock, i took the chance to kick the gun out his hand, pin him to the ground with his knife at his neck "but that doesnt mean im giving up" i whispered, my voice was finding it hard to go any louder, i pressed the blade closer to his skin, marluxia glared, but his body was fully relaxed, i was becoming lightheaded, and my strength was weakening quickly, marluxia smirked and kicked me off without much effort and pinned me, i had strength to fight him i felt to dizzy and weak, the darkness was begining to take me

"shame you didnt think your little stunt with my knife through" marluxia laughed, twirling his knife in his hand, i weakly glared at him "night night sora" marluxia smiled before punching my stomach, i blacked out with nothing but pain and darkness for company 


	4. Chapter 4

i opened my eyes slowly, i was pain thats for sure, but were the fuck was i? can i be dead? honestly? did marluxia honestly kill me?

"hes conscious" someone said relieved, my eyes slowly closed again, i couldnt see anything

"will he be ok?"

"im sure he will the surgeons did a good job on his injuries"

"thank god i dont want to lose him"

who the hell is talking, oh the pain is fucking killing me

"ow" i moaned as i opened my eyes slowly, this time my vision came with it, blurry at first but it got better quickly and soon was clear again

"welcome back" one of the voices earlier came, i slowly turned my head towards the voice and saw roxas, his arm in a sling, i smiled slightly

"hey" i whispered "what happened? where am i?" i asked quietly, my voice hurt, roxas smiled softly

"can you remember anything?" roxas asked, hmmm well i know i fought marluxia but i cant remember much

"i know i fought marluxia to save your ass but thats about it really" i sighed before coughing violently, roxas whinced slightly "what the fuck did he do to me?" i asked in a whisper, that cough hurt my voice even more

"well from the injuries id say he stabbed you in the side with a swedish hunting knife, punched you in the gut, shot both your shoulders and sliced you up pretty bad" came another voice, i tilted my head toward it and saw luxord, he was the cop on this case and a family friend, when me and roxas went on the run luxord supplied us with everything we could need

"oh" i whispered

"where riku and axel?" i asked, turning to roxas

"both resting in on of the spare rooms" roxas explained, he was missing bit out i know

"and marluxia?" i asked towards luxord, he sighed "you are kidding me, how did he escape, i shot both his fucking knee caps" i growled

"well it seems he had help" luxord explained, i threw my head back and sighed

"bloody fucking brilliant just what we fucking need" i growled "how many?" i asked

"just one, we have identified him as saix phillips" luxord explained, i nodded

"ok then" i sighed "ill just kill him to" i growled

"easy sora you need to rest youve been unconscious for a long time" luxord explained

"how long?" i asked

"just over 2 weeks, your injuries were critical, roxas, axel and riku were even told you may not make it" luxord explained, i groaned

"oh sorry roxas" i said sadly, roxas chuckled

"its ok your here and that all that matters, and thankyou for saving me as usual" roxas smiled, i nodded

"happily" i sighed calmly

"your nuts" roxas chuckled, i chuckled in whisper

"oh i thought you would like to know you can move back home if you desire" luxord said, me and roxas turned to him

"s'cuse me?" we asked

"well were tracking marluxia and saix, and we have cops in every town ready to get them, they cant hide forever, so its safe for you to return home if you wish, there are a few changes though" luxord explained

"like what?" i asked

"you now have a weapons room, training room, medical room but other than thats everything is just as you left it" luxord explained, i looked over to roxas, who was biting his lips slightly

"wanna go home roxy?" i asked, roxas smiled and nodded before hugging me slightly

"itll be nice to actually" roxas smiled

"ok then ill make sure to get it ready for you" luxord smiled before walking of, i tried to sit up my failed

"help me sit up rox please" i asked, whincing slightly, this is the most pain ive been in, in ages", roxas nodded and helped me sit up, i sighed happily

"so how are riku and axel really?" i asked

"well axels ok really, still amazed your alive after what he saw when he found you, and well rikus a reck" roxas explained, i nodded

"let them sleep" i sighed, roxas chuckled

"so how long did the doctors say i was stuck here for?" i asked, roxas shrugged

"dont know" roxas muttered, i rolled my eyes

"helpful much" i smirked, roxas threw me the finger, i chuckled "be nice roxy im injured remember" i smirked, roxas rolled his eyes

"your crackers" roxas chuckled

"youd miss me if i was different" i smiled

"hmmm is that a trick question?" roxas chuckled, i gasped dramatically

"meanie" i huffed, before laughing loudly

"so its you being all noisey" came a cocky voice, i knew was axel, said redhead walked round the corner smiling happily "welcome back to the land of the living" axel chuckled

"i feel shit" i chuckled

"i bet you do, were a fucking mess dude, seriously, i like thought you died at first" axel said sheepishly

"not looseing me that easily" i smiled

"good cos riku havein a nervous breakdown yaknow" axel smirked, i rolled my eyes

"well when he gets his arse out of bed he will know im fine" i smirked

"well techinically not true" came a gruff voice, a man with long blue hair and a 'x' shaped scar walked towards me, he had a doctors coat on

"why not?" i asked

"well you condition is stable for the moment, but you recived sevral serious wounds aswel as all you pervious ones so we shall have to observe you to make sure" the blue haired doctor explained, his sharp orange eyes, boring into me

"ok then how long will it take?" i asked

"who knows, we shall have to wait and see" the doctor smirked before walking of

"hes an odd one" i muttered, axel and roxas nodded, axel picked roxas up and set him on his lap, roxas was blushing scarlet

"hmmm usually they say 'hello my name is so and so and im your doctor'" axel huffed

"well maybes hes ignorant" i chuckled, roxas and axel did too

"or maybe he has no name, think of it 'the man with no name'" roxas chuckled, i laughed loudly, it hurt slightly but oh well, axle and roxas did too

"i know you happy to be awake sora but please keep it down" came a happy voice, it was female, a nurse with short black hair walked towards me, her blue eyes were rimmed in black eyeliner, she had her lip pierced aswel as her nose, she wore black skinny jeans, showing of her slender legs and a alice in wonderland top that hugged her body perfectly, showing of her curvy hips and firm breasts, my jaw hit the floor, she still had it, and she had it good!

"xion!" i asked in shock

"nice to see you too sora, been years now huh" she giggled

"care to explain to us how you know her?" roxas asked

"oh well xion this is roxas and his boyfriend axel, guys this xion she my ex" i explained calmly, roxas gave me one of those 'when the fuck did this happen' looks and axel was just nodding his head, i mean sure im gay but damn xion still had it

"hey guys" xion giggled

"so when did you become a nurse?" i asked xion, she smiled

"a few weeks back actually" she giggled, i nodded "and i already know your story, now i understand why you broke up with me" she smiled, yeah i was dating xion before all this happened, when me and rox decided to do a runner, i had to end it with her short and sweet, i left and she hated me actually

"im glad cos i dont like people hatin me" i chuckled

"yeah well you have to understand it from my side" she smiled

"i do dont worry i do" i smiled, she nodded

"you could of atleat looked after yourself a bit better" she sighed, checking the injury on my side from the blade

"meh, now worries rox is safe and thats all that counts" i smiled proudly, roxas rolled his eyes but axel was nodding in agreement

"you always were an idiot" xion giggled, her laugh still made me smile, this werent good at all

"hey be nice im wounded" i huffed, xion rolled her eyes playfully

"your own fault so dont expect me to baby you" xion said smugly, i playfully glared at her

"you so nice" i said sarcastically, xion smiled brightly before looking over my chart

"well if everything heals up nicly you should be out of here in a few months maybe less" xion smiled softly, i nodded

"good good" i smiled, she nodded and walked of, i turned to axel and roxas who were both just looking at me "what!" i asked, axel chuckled

"you have taste my friend" axel chuckled, i rolled my eyes

"when did that happen anyway?" roxas asked, i shrugged

"before all this shit kicked of and when you and me werent so close" i explained, yeah me and roxas used to hate eachother with a passion and now we cant go anywere without the other really, protection and love i suppose

"oh ok then" roxas smirked

"its nice to see her, she was special" i smiled, roxas and axel nodded

"she seems it" axel smirked, i rolled my eyes

"so how long were you with xion?" roxas asked, i had to think, well right now im currently 18, so i was 13, and i actually got with her when i was 12 so about a year

"about a year" i explained, roxas nodded, same as axel, i saw that blue haired doctor heading our way again, wonder is hell be polite this time or not?

"hey again" i said calmly, he nodded slightly

"hows the pain?" the blue haired doctor asked

"its ok why?" i asked

"wondering if i need to boost your morphine levels" he explained before walking of, i glared at the back of his head as he walk of, i didnt see xion return

"who you glaring at?" she giggled, snapping me from my daze, i turned to her

"that blue haired doctor, i dont even know his name" i explained calmly, xion giggled again, my stomach tightened, oh dear not not good!

"forget about him hes just grumpy you should ignore him" she giggled

"do you know his name?" i asked, she nodded

"course its saix why?" xion smiled, mine and roxas eyes widened

"saix what?" i asked, fear in my voice, axel and xion looked confused

"erm saix phillips why?" xion asked, i slowly turned to roxas, his eyes were wide and frightful, same as mine, buggar damn shit shit SHIT! will this never end? 


	5. Chapter 5

me and roxas were sharing a worried glance, and axel and xion were looking at us in confusion

"ok seriously guys whats up?" xion asked, i turned to her, my eyes wide and probably frightened, i motioned her to come closer, she did and i placed my mouth at her ear

"saix phillips helped our uncle escape, and is probably helping him" i whispered, xion gasped and pulled away sharply

"what!" axel asked, roxas leaned over and whispered it in his ear, axels eyes widned and became worried "oh shit this aint good is it?" axel asked

"no, no wonder he didnt give a name" i muttered

"ill go get riku then ill ring luxord back up" xion said quickly before rushing of, me and roxas were shaking slightly, axel was rubbing roxass back soothingly, i was breathing deeply, i heard some rapid footsteps coming our way, i breathed out happily as i saw riku

"you guys ok?" riku asked

"just really worried" i sighed, riku nodded and sat beside me, linking his hand with mine and gave it a gently squeeze, i smiled slightly, i know it didnt reach my eyes, i heard more footsteps, i looked up and saw xion

"right luxords on his way, with sevral cop cars" xion explained, me and roxas nodded, but gulped as said doctor walked back over

"so xion how are they then?" saix asked, xion gulped

"there recovering very well, could be out of here in a few months" she explained, saix nodded, jotting all xion said on his clipboard

"very well, keep me posted please" saix smiled, well it looked more like a sadistic smirk, xion nodded and saix walked of, we all exhaled once he was gone

"if i had know sooner sora i would of done something" xion sighed

"hey no worries xion i swear" i smiled, she nodded and smiled her award winning smiled

"thanks sora, you still just as kind as the last time i saw you" she smiled, i chuckled and riku gave me a curious glance

"i may have been hunted by a crazed uncle but i havent had a personality change" i chuckled, she giggled and nodded

"true true" she smiled before walking of

"OW!" axel yelped in pain, me and riku turned to see axel holding his head and roxas looking at him, clearly annoyed "what the hell was that for?" axel asked

"for staring at her arse" roxas huffed, axel rolled his eyes

"hey now! i wasnt looking at her arse! but im sure shes wearing designer jeans, and if so i wanted to know were she got them" axel explained, roxas nodded sarcastically "its true!" axel huffed, i just shook my head

"so how do you know xion?" riku asked, i smiled sheepishly

"im his ex why?" xion giggled, riku turned and looked at xion

"really?" he asked, sounding a little shocked, xion nodded

"yeah it was a while ago though" she smiled, riku nodded calmly

"yeah so you dating anyone yet?" i asked curiously, xions cheeks flushed deeply "oh you are come on tell me" i smiled

"do i have to?" she giggled

"yes!" i smirked, she giggled and pulled a chair up at the side of the bed

"well do you remember a girl called namine?" she asked, i thought back, the name was familiar, then it clicked, namine had blonde hair and baby blue eyes, she was a talented artist and piano player, and another one of my exs

"yeah kinda hard not to xion considering i went out with her too" i chuckled, she giggled, and i knew the three boys were just looking at me with 'what-the-fuck' looks

"oh yeah i forgot you did" xion giggled, i chuckled and shook my head

"so im guessing its her?" i smiled, xions cheeks darkened

"yeah, and has been for 2 years" xion smiled, i smiled brightly at xion

"im happy for you xion" i smiled

"thanks sora" she smiled "what about you?" she asked, i beamed happily

"well erm riku is my most recent" i smiled, xion smiled brightly at us, turning to riku

"take good care of this one, hes a bit of a live wire" xion giggled, riku chuckled

"i think i can handle it" riku chuckled

"i bloody hope so, just dont give him sugar is all im going to say" xion giggled, i chuckled sheepishly at how insane i became on too much sugar, riku chuckled

"erm yeah shes really not joking, i seriously fuck up on too much sugar" i smiled sheepishly, that caused axel to chuckled slightly and riku to a little worried

"now hes scared" xion giggled, i chuckled

"nah im cool, just making a mental note to keep all sugar out of soras reach" riku smirked, i beamed happily, if slightly embaresst, roxas was rolling his eyes, and axel was chuckled to himself

"yeah" xion smiled, her watched beeped and she giggled gleefully "sorry im on break which means i can see namine" she said happily as she stood up and took of, she stopped and turned quickly "ill bring her up to say hi" xion smiled before running of, i just shook my head at her

"so seems like i missed alot" roxas said smugly, i chuckled sheepishly

"erm yeah i guess" i chuckled

"wonder what this one looks like" axel wondered, earning another slap from roxas "jesus roxas stop that before i bite you" axel warned, roxas rolled his eyes, i just turned away and looked back at riku, who was chuckling slightly, my eyes catching luxord walking over to us, i turned to him

"is he on this floor?" luxord asked

"last time we check yes, hes been asking me how im doing" i explained, luxords nodded

"right well get him dont worry" luxord smiled, me and roxas nodded as luxord walked of, i sighed and burried my head in my remaining hand

"whats up?" riku asked

"just the fact i know its never going to end aslong as one of us survives, its a vicious circle" i sighed as i unburried my head and sighed again

"dont worry sora, itll be sorted soon enough" axel smiled

"not if saix doesnt say were marluxia is" i sighed "and something about saix seems to make me think he wont" i added frustrated, roxas echoed it

"dont worry" roxas smiled

"ive tried that, doesnt work" i sighed "i hate this life sometimes" i sighed "why cant it just be simple again?" i asked sadly, i felt another hand grab mine, i looked over and saw roxas smiling sadly at me

"once hes dead it can" roxas smiled watery at me, i smiled slightly back

"yeah i guess your right" i smiled "next time we meet, ill sort it, no more running" i smiled

"sounds good to me" riku smiled, axel nodding in agreement

"get you filthy hands of me!" came a pissed of gravely voice, we saw saix being dragged by luxord, who had him in cuffs

"nope youve got a one way ticket to jail saix" luxord growled, throwing a wink at us, we smiled thankfully, saix glared murder at us, i just threw him the finger, roxas copying my action, saix glared further before vanishing through the doors, me and roxas laughed happily, riku and axel chuckling

"well one less threat to worry about" riku chuckled

"sora!" came xions voice, we all turned and saw her with her arms around a girl, she had long blonde hair, that curled slightly, bright blue eyes, holding a certian innocence in them, she had a clear face and a smooth face, her body was well curved, like xions really, only namine was slightly smaller than xion, namine wore a white dress that came to just above her knees and a small diamond necklace with white sandles, she looked good to

"wow namine youve grown" i smiled, riku turned to me in shock, shortly followed by axel and roxas, namine giggled

"nah i havent really, you just havent seen me in years" she smiled, i chuckled

"now that is true" i chuckled, namine giggled

"so why are you in hosptial this time?" namine giggled, i chuckled sheepshily

"ill explain another time love" xion smiled, namine nodded

"well i hope you get well soon sora" she smiled

"i will do, ive had worse" i chuckled, i had, getting shot in the stomach hurts

"if you say so" namine giggled, xion just beamed happily at namine, love shining in her eyes

"so hows the artist and piano playing going?" i asked curiously

"its going good, noones spotted me yet, but ill keep trying" she smiled

"cool just remember me when you get all rish and famous" i chuckled, xion and namine giggled

"of course i will, you were one of my best friends, and now your back you still are" she smiled, i beamed happily

"thanks means alot to me to know i still have some of my mates left" i sighed happily

"that ruff huh?" she asked

"yeah really ruff" roxas sighed, i nodded in agreement, namine had seen roxas but never actually talked

"so your roxas, i was wondering" she smiled, roxas chuckled sheepishly "what happened to you?" she asked

"got shot" roxas sighed, namines eyes widened

"what!" namine gasped

"erm let me explain" i smiled, riku, axel, roxas and xion nodded nervously, namine nodded softly, a warming smile on her face, i began to explain, im dragging so many people into danger now, i just hope we can protect them 


	6. Chapter 6

namines eyes were shocked horribly, she had paled slightly aswel, xions arms was wrapped gently around her waist, waiting patiently for namine to gather her response, same as everyone else, riku and axel looked worried and well me and roxas were nervous beyond belief

"thats horrible" she whispered finally

"we know" roxas sighed, we all echoed it, even namine

"oh how can someone be so sick? oh he makes me sick" namine muttered, rubbing her arm slightly, wish i knew the answer to that one!

"yeah he is a nasty one" axel sighed

"and thats why you left, to get away?" namine asked, i sighed slightly

"yeah i took roxas and we ran for a while, i did anything! that would help us survive, but eventually he found us again, and then he kept on finding us" i explained, my memories of the past 5 years flashing through my head, all the others who helped, i resaw there deaths, all of them, it was horrible having to relive it all

"its still horrible" namine sighed, me and roxas nodded "well i have an idea anyway" she beamed, i looked at her in confusion, same as everyone else

"which is?" i asked curiously

"my dad owns a martial arts studio, i could get him to teach you if youd like?" she smiled, me and roxas nodded eagerly

"that sounds very nice, once were out of here i think we will take you up on that offer" i smiled, namine and xion beamed happily at me and roxas, axel and riku smiling to, couldnt help brushing up on skills we would need

"thats good" she smiled, i saw luxord walk our way

"well?" axel asked curiously

"saix now has his own cell but refuses to talk" luxord sighed, me and everyone else sighed to, i knew he wouldnt talk

"well atleast its one less for us to worry about" roxas smiled sadly

"aye next we need to catch marluxia" luxord sighed

"yeah that would be nice too, but as i was saying to these, next time we meet im sorting this out once and for all" i explained sourly, i would kill him i have far to much to lose now! and i wont lose it, i refuse to lose it all!

"well ive supplied you house with everything you could possibly need" luxord smiled, me and roxas nodded happily, meaning lots of guns and weapons, woopee!

"thanks luxord your a great help" rox smiled

"my pleasure" he smiled before walking of, namine looked at us in confusion

"whos that?" namine asked

"friend of the family, hes a cop" i smiled

"oh ok then and what did he mean by supplies?" xion asked

"erm well we do have rather good gun skills" i muttered smugly, xion and namine shook there playfully heads at us, riku and axel beaming happily

"what! we had to" roxas smiled, i smirked and nodded happily, agreeing with my brother

"i guess" xion smiled "but come on nam we have dinner plans" xion beamed, namine returned it, her eyes dancing brightly

"yeah see ya later guys" namine smiled before her and xion walked of, arm in arm, i smiled happily at them, im glad there happy together, there reaaly good together

"well there nice" riku smirked, i chuckled sheepishly

"they are" i smiled, good friends to

"so whats the plan?" axel asked, me and roxas smiled happily at eachother aswel as slyly

"well considering your both on marlys hit-list now, you could always move in with us, our place is plenty big enough" roxas suggested slyly, axel and riku beamed happily

"sounds like a very good plan" axel smiled

"yeah and that we can train you up more, make you ready for anything" i smirked

"sounds good to" riku smiled, we just talked for ages, about anything and everything, and soon axel and roxas had gone and it was just me and riku, he was sat on the edge of the bed, his hand linked with mine

"so i was wondering?" riku muttered, i smiled

"your always wondering" i smirked, he chuckled

"something you said earlier bugged me" he explained, i already knew what it was

"what i did to keep us alive?" i asked, he nodded "use you imagination" i sighed, he nodded

"oh" he muttered

"yeah but oh well i did what i had to" i smiled, riku nodded and shuffled closer, he gently ran his hand along my cheek, causing me to blush under the sudden attention, he smiled slightly before kissing me, my eyes slid closed as i responded happily to his kiss, his tounge slid along my lips and i parted happily, moaning slightly as his tounge entertained mine, he pulled back when he needed to breath, my eyes opened and locked with his happy teal ones, i smiled at him and he returned it "riku" i muttered

"hmmmm" he hummed, his head tilted in curiousity

"love you" i smiled shyly, he smiled softly at me and kissed my forhead

"love you too sora" he smiled, i blushed and beamed happily at him, i cant wait to go home and finally sort this shit out! and then there marly to deal with, ill get him just you wait and see! 


	7. Chapter 7

3 MONTHS LATER

not much has really happened in the past 3 months other than me, namine and xion getting close again, they were both my best friends before everything happened and now they are again, turns out that xion and namine arent just dating, there engaged and living together, im happt for them, roxas got released a few weeks back as his injury healed fine, im hoping today is the day i get to leave, i mean im in no pain at all, and im not pulling the brave act, im really not, roxas and axel are getting closer by the day, same with me and riku

"hey sora" xion said happily, i waved happily

"hey xion do i get to go home today?" i asked

"hows the pain?" she asked

"none same as yesterday and the day before" i smiled, she nodded

"ok then you can go today" she smiled, i cheered happily and humped out the hospital bed

"you best come visit us" i warned playfully, she smiled

"at your old house?" she asked

"yeah" i smiled

"then course we will" she smiled

"great" i smiled, i quickly hugged her and walked out the hospital and into the open air, i sighed happily and just stood under the sun, soaking it all in

"sora!" someone yelled, i opened my eyes and saw riku, axel and roxas walking towards me, i beamed happily and met them helfway

"your finally out" roxas smiled

"yep now we can move in" i said giddily, axel just laughed loudly

"hes like a kid in a candy shop" axel laughed

"you havent seen our house so yes he will be" roxas smiled, riku wrapped his arm around my shoulder, mine snaking around his waist

"well lead the way then" riku smiled, me and roxas nodded and began to lead them to our house, its been so long since weve seen it, i wonder if shes ok?

"hey roxas" i muttered, roxas looked at me "you think shes ok?" i asked, roxas stopped walking, his eyes sad, he shrugged

"who knows sora, i hope so" roxas sighed, i nodded

"who?" axel asked softly, seeing that it had upset us

"well explain when we get there" i sighed, roxas nodding in agreement, axel nodded and riku rubbed my arm soothingly, i looked at him and smiled slightly, i cant help worrying for her, i hope shes ok, i really do! we walked onto the beach and walked down it

"were nearly there" roxas said calmly, and then it came into sight, our home

"wow you live there?" axel asked, pointing bang at our house, it was a beach house, only a hell of alot more big, the building was a shade darker than the sand on the beach, making the house a soft cream colour as the sand was white, it was 3 floors, all had a balcony, it was still beautiful

"yeah this is our home" i smiled as we stood on the doorstep, i pulled the keys out my pocket and unlocked the door, it opened without a sound, revealing the hall to us, its walls were cream, like all the rooms in the house, except for ours, the photos of our family were still on the wall, i released riku and went to the biggest one, taking it of the wall and looking at it, me and roxas looked so young in the picture, it was a few weeks before everything happened, our parents were in the picture to, our mother was called liz, she had long brown hair that curled beautifully down her back, stopping at her lower back, she had happy blue eyes and clear cream skin, out father was stood beside her, he was called jack, he had short blonde hair and bright blue eyes with clear and tan skin, they were stood behind us, arms around eachother happily, and between me and roxas was kairi, our younger sister, in this picture we were about 13, kairi was about 10, she had maroon hair that went just below her chin and peacful blue eyes, she ran the day it happen, me and roxas have no idea what happened to her

"whos the girl?" axel asked, i looked up from the picture and saw roxas was still looking at it, eyes watery, axel was looking at it curiously and riku was to

"this is our younger sister kairi" i explained

"you have a sister?" riku asked softly, i nodded, putting the picture on the wall

"yeah on the night it happened me and roxas told her to run, anywere just get away from here, we have no idea what happened to her, or where she is" roxas explained

"oh thats so sad" axel muttered

"yeah but shes alot like me and rox some im sure she will be fine, werever she is" i said hopfully

"if shes anything like you 2 she will be fine" riku said happily, me and rox nodded and showed them the rest of the downstairs, being the kitchen and livingroom, the kitchen was well a kitchen, all silver with a glass table with black leather chairs surrounding it, the living room had 1 huge corner sofa in a soft brown colour and 3 matching chairs, a huge tv on a oak stand, a coffee table in the middle on a egyptian carpet, there was a old fashioned fire place to, luxord had kept everything the same, im so pleased

"wow didnt think you guys were this rich" axel muttered as we headed to the second floor

"not many people do" i laughed, the second floor was bedrooms and a games room, we decided to show them the games room first, it had a huge, and i mean huge tv in it aswel as pretty much every game and console ever made, my family has a history of gaming problems, 6 huge bean bags and a mini fridge

"what the fuck!" riku muttered in awe

"this is our games room" roxas laughed

"this is like wow" axel muttered, me and roxas had to drag the drool boy out the room, this floor had 4 room on it, one was mine, one was roxas, and the other 2 were kairis and our parents, we showed them the 2 spare room, they were both as they were left, our parents room had cream walls with some pictures of us all on the walls with 2 wardrobes and a kingsize bed, kairis room was a dark grey colour with a flower patteren on 1 of her walls, she had a kingsize bed to which had a selection of toy on it, she had a dressing table, a wardrobe with mirror doors and a guitar in the corner "this your sisters room?" axel asked

"yeah" i smiled, we left not touching anything and headed to roxass room, his room had navy blue walls , a kingsize bed, a wardrobe, a huge ass tv on his wall and a keyboard

"you play?" axel asked

"used to been 5 years since i have" roxas smiled, gently running his hands over the keys "not 1 bit of dust" roxas smiled

"luxord must of been on clean mode" i laughed, roxas nodded and we headed to my room, my walls were a dark red, my walls were covered in posters of bands i loved, fallout boy, mindless self indulgence, blood on the dancefloor, linken park, hollywood undead etc, you get the picture anything dark, loud and very good, i had a kingsize bed to, a wardrobe, my own huge ass tv, a huge drawing station and a guitar of my own

"wow you play too?" riku smiled

"we were a very musical family, in all fairness we didnt really watch alot of tv, we most played or did our hobbies, mine being drawing, roxass was cooking and kairis was designing, i walked over to my wardrobe and search through it quickly, i smiled and pulled out something she made for me once

"wow did she make that?" axel asked, looking at the top on a hanger, it was a black top, its sleeves were ripped from the elbows down, but werent left like that as between each rip was some red netting, i turned it around and on the back was a pair of silver and red wings, hand sown

"yeah she did, roxas has his own to, granted not in the same style" i smiled, roxas smiled back, i put it away and closed my wardrobe doors

"wow shes really good" axel smiled

"yeah she had a passion for it" roxas smiled

"now to the best floor" me and roxas said in sync, riku and axel shared a worried glance as we headed up the final set of stairs, to the training room, it was all the attic, converted into a hug room, there was 1 huge window at the other end, on the wall hung various gun and weapons, well pretty much all the police and martail arts have to offer, there were sevral punching bags hanging from the roof, a miniture boxing ring, a shooting range and a small first aid section

"nice of luxord to get us such a healthy supply" i smiled, looking at all the weapons on the walls

"wow no wonder your so good with guns" axel chuckled

"we knew nothing at the start, bear in mind we were 13 when it happened" i explained

"true" axel chuckled sheepishly, i walked over to the far window and looked at the carpet before the window, it was were our parents were shot, before our very eyes to

"this is were it started" roxas muttered from beside me "he shot our parents right here before our eyes, before turning for us" roxas explained

"sorry" both axel and riku said quietly

"what for? you didnt do anything its just alittle overbearing for us at the moment" i explained, turning to them both, a small smile on my face

"yeah" roxas smiled, axle and riku nodded, smiled on there faces, and sly looks in there eyes

"well me and axel has some stuff to get, see ya soon" riku smiled, i quickly threw the keys to them and they walked down the stairs, me and roxas sighed slightly, we walked downstairs and into kairis room, just looking around really

"you really think shes fine?" roxas asked

"im sure of it" i sighed, gently picking up on of her teddies, it was a little black creature thing, it had a large black head with 2 crooked antennas on its head and bright yellow eyes, it was her favorite, mom and dad got it her for her 10th birthday, i placed it back down and looked at what roxas was doing, he was looking out her window, i gently tapped his shoulder "shes a strong girl" i smiled, remembering all the times she would own me and roxas

"true" roxas smiled, probably remembering the same thing "i cant help worrying" he sighed

"i know rox believe me i know" i sighed "but marluxia isnt after her so she should be safe" i sighed

"true thats one thing to be thankful for" roxas smiled, i nodded, the view from her window was of the beach and sea, the sun was nearly setting, time flys when you haveing fun

"come on im hungry" i said happily, roxas chuckled

"your always hungry" he laughed as we went donwstairs and to the kitchen, i grabbed a pan and allowed roxas to do the rest, considering i cant cook, apparently anyway, hes hasnt been complaining for the past 5 years!

"so what are we having master chef?" i smirked as roxas cooked what looked to be pasta

"oh shut it you" he laughed "its been 5 years since ive been able to cook properly" he smiled

"i know i know" i smiled, he had served it up pretty soon, it was gorgeous, he still could cook, we were both done quickly, we washed and dried the pots before putting them away "tasty" i sighed happily, gently patting my belly

"well thanks" roxas laughed

"you can still cook" i laughed

"i know" roxas laughed

"YO COME HELP US!" came axels voice, making us both jump slightly before chuckling, we walked out the kitchen and saw riku and axel stood in the doorway, huge grins plastered on there faces

"what took you so long? i thought you said you were already packed?" roxas asked

"we were but we had another job to do first" riku beamed, me and roxas shared a nervous glance

"which is?" i asked

"we got you a gift" axel smiled, ok now i was worried, and im sure roxas was to

"ok" roxas said unsurely, riku and axel laughed before standing away from the door, there stood a girl with shoulder length maroon hair and excited blue eyes, she was in blue skinny jeans and a pink vest, our eyes widened, as did hers

"kairi?" i stuttered

"sora? roxas?" she smiled, her eyes watering before she ran and hugged us both tightly, us hugging her in return, she was alive and safe!

"your safe thank god" roxas said happily

"i couldnt find you both, i came back to the house a few days later but it was locked" she whispered

"were sorry but we ran, with marluxia on our heels" i explained, she pulled back and stood infront of us, her eyes still watery, axel and riku were just standing back, watching with happy smiles

"why is he after you?" she asked

"hes wants us dead cos were gay" i sighed, she gasped

"thats so cruel" she muttered

"tell us about it" roxas sighed

"oh well he doesnt matter, he isnt part of this family for what hes done!" kairi said firmly, me and roxas smiled happily at her

"your right he isnt, and next time we meet, im sorting this out" i explained

"whats to sort out?" she asked

"hes been hunting us for the past 5 years kairi" roxas explained, the water in her eyes fell down her cheeks

"what?" she whispered, me and roxas lifted our tops up, showing all our scars, she gasped, her eyes horrified

"oh im so sorry both of you" she whispered before hugging us both again, we hugged her tightly

"hey dont worry, we can handle the injuries" roxas soothed

"its still not right" she whispered sadly

"we know kairi thats why im sorting it so we can be normal atlast" i explained, throwing at smile at riku, who beamed in return, kairi pulled back and wiped her eyes ebfore turning around to axel and riku

"thanks for bringing me home" she said happily

"no worries least we could do, we saw how sad they were when they were talking about you" axel smiled, me and roxas walked over to our other halfs and hugged them tightly, rikus arms wrapped tightly around my waist

"thankyou" i whispered happily, i felt him kiss the top of my head

"no problem" riku whispered back

"ahhh so thats how they know you" kairi giggled, i turned around in rikus arms and beamed at my little sister, roxas doing the same

"you better believe it is" axel laughed, we all joined in, kairi was safe, a load of mine and roxass mind, next up marluxia! 


End file.
